It's Never as it Seems
by The Akatsuki Wolf
Summary: "So you want me to deal with you, Uchiha?" Sasuke and Naruto were completely different people behind closed doors. They had a side of themselves they could only show to each other; Naruto loved to control Sasuke, and Sasuke wouldn't deny wanting it. He could push Naruto just over the edge if it meant being punished. NaruSasu


**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 4/20/13**

**TITLE: It's Never as it Seems**

**ANIME: Naruto**

**PAIRING: Yaoi: NarutoXSasuke**

**STATUS: Oneshot: Completed**

**RELATED STORIES: None**

**WARNINGS: Sex between two males, slight violence, AU.**

_~It's alright, you'll be fine baby I'm in control. Take the pain take the pleasure I'm the master of both~_

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he sat at his desk; the early mornings of high school were not something he appreciated. No one else did, though they looked to be half asleep and too out of it to probably even realize they were at school. He rolled his eyes when another student burst into the room, laughing with one of his friends. Uzumaki Naruto was always a loud, obnoxious ball of life. And it annoyed Sasuke to no end.

The blonde took his seat in the back of the class with the other troublemakers, continuing laughing about a joke that was apparently hysterical. Sasuke sighed, rubbing his forehead, succeeding in getting unwanted attention. "Are you okay, Sasuke-kun?" A blonde classmate, Ino, asked him. He opened his mouth to tell her he was fine so she would leave him alone, but he was cut off.

"He's just got PMS this morning is all!" Naruto called from the back of the class, making Sasuke growl under his breath.

"I don't recall anyone asking you a question, loser." Sasuke said, not bothering to turn around as he spoke because he knew damn well Naruto could hear him.

"Oi! Don't take it out on me, princess!" Naruto retorted, his voice loud enough to echo off the walls, and give Sasuke a headache. He clenched his fists, determined not to let the blonde know how _insufferable_ he was; it only encouraged him to be worse.

"Then sit down and shut up, dumbass. No one wants to listen to your annoying voice this early." He hissed, his voice a bored drawl, though he knew Naruto was capable of hearing the annoyed undertones. Eighteen years of knowing someone would make you catch every little thing about them. Sasuke tensed in surprise when something hit him in the back, glancing down at the pencil as it fell to the floor. "How stupid are you to throw a pencil at someone?" He muttered, glaring straight at the blonde, who stood up quickly and returned the glare with odium.

"Fuck you, I'm sick of your 'holier than thou' attitude, Uchiha." Sasuke stood up as well, not willing to take the chance of Naruto actually trying to fight him.

"I'd like to see you do something about it. Deal with it, dobe." Sasuke smirked challengingly, amused at the blonde's growing anger. He heard their teacher come in, lazily telling them to sit down as he was used to their constant arguing.

Naruto gave Sasuke a threatening look, his blue eyes holding a secretive promise, telling Sasuke he'd really done it this time. They both sat back down, Sasuke shivered, swallowing thickly and pretending to focus on the blackboard their teacher was writing out notes on. He felt adrenaline rush through him then, born from both excitement and anxiety.

Naruto would definitely be "dealing with it" later.

* * *

_This is not the way into my heart, into my head_

_Into my brain, into none of the above_

_This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me_

_This spark of black that I seem to love_

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair as he walked down the stairs and out of the ancient school building, yawning slightly; more out of boredom than anything else. Seven hours sitting through arid classes and robotic teenagers could do that to you. He broke free of the group of people that tried to rope him into a conversation that he held no interest in and walked along the busy streets of Konoha city, finding himself glancing around almost suspiciously. He glanced at the apartment building he called home, thinking he was actually going to make it without incident.

"_Slam!" _

Someone grabbed his arm and jerked him into an alleyway, slamming his back up against the brick wall of the building and getting close to his face. "You want me to deal with it, huh?" A low voice breathed against his lips.

Sasuke quickly got over the initial shock and smirked, clenching his fists from where they were pinned beside his head. "If you think you can." He returned with spite. His captor chuckled, sending a shiver down Sasuke's spine.

_We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun_

_Don't even try to hold it back_

_Just let go_

_Tie me up and take me over till you're done_

_Till I'm done_

_You've got me fiendin' and I'm ready to blow_

"I think we both know how perfectly well I _can_." With that, their lips met in a heated and rough kiss; teeth nipped at lips and tongues clashed together. Sasuke felt himself being pushed to walk, never breaking the kiss as they made their way to a small door on the side of the building, which was kicked open and slammed shut as soon as Sasuke was shoved through it.

Sasuke took a gasp of air, sapphire and onyx eyes meeting in an almost audible clash. "Lost our temper, Naruto?" He said breathlessly. The blonde narrowed his eyes, grabbing the front of Sasuke's shirt and dragging him close, inches from his face.

"You've got a serious addiction, you know that?" Naruto breathed, nipping Sasuke's lower lip and eliciting a growl of lust. He knew exactly how to push Sasuke's limits.

"Don't tease, I don't have time for it." The raven demanded, earning a feral smirk from the older teenager in front of him.

"And you're just determined to push it, aren't you?" Naruto lifted Sasuke up by his waist and slammed him back against the wall, forcing the Uchiha to wrap his legs around Naruto to support himself.

"Fuck!" Sasuke hissed as the contact reverberated through him, knowing he'd be bruised before leaving this room.

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

_Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh_

_Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh_

_Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh_

Naruto slammed their lips together, forcing his tongue past Sasuke's closed lips and roughly exploring his mouth. Sasuke could protest if he wanted, but he doubted Naruto would even pause to listen, so he allowed Naruto to map out his mouth. Naruto ripped Sasuke's button-up shirt open, surprisingly not tearing off every button, and shoved it off the raven's body to expose his chest and torso to the cool air. Sasuke knew he'd walked the very edge this time, and Naruto was going to push him all the way off. He tugged at Naruto's shirt, cursing in impatient annoyance when his arms were knocked away, he hated being kept waiting and Naruto knew it.

Sasuke looked up, he didn't like the look in Naruto's eyes. He started to speak, but he was cut off before he gasped when his hair was grabbed in a tight fist and Naruto roughly jerked his head back, exposing his throat. "Still gonna run your mouth, Uchiha?" Naruto hissed, mocking Sasuke.

Sasuke spat an insult at him, attempting to punch the blonde to make him let go. It failed, worse than Sasuke had expected; Naruto did let go of his waist, making him fall onto the ground. He landed on his knees, Naruto's hand still tangled in his hair and forcing him to look up. "God, you're pissy." Naruto laughed, pulling something from the pocket of his jacket. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly in horror at the object and he attempted to pull back, but Naruto was already prepared for him to try and jerked him forward hard.

_Hold me up against the wall_

_Give it till I beg, give me some more_

_Make me bleed, I like it raw_

_Like it raw, raw, raw_

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

He forced Sasuke onto his stomach on the cold ground, smirking in amusement; Sasuke really did hate being restrained. He clicked the handcuffs onto Sasuke's wrists, rendering his arms useless. "What the fuck-" Sasuke's angry rant was cut short by Naruto kicking him in the stomach to roll him onto his back, earning a grunt.

"Watch your mouth." Naruto warned teasingly, pulling the panting Uchiha from the ground and tossing him carelessly onto the bed in the corner of the dimly lit room. He descended on him as if Sasuke were his prey, straddling his hips. Naruto's vibrant blue eyes looked over Sasuke contemplatively. "It's been a little while, your marks are gone." Naruto mused, slowly grazing his teeth down Sasuke's neck, sinking them down over his pulse and earning a sharp moan.

Sasuke bucked his hips up, growling his lover's name with grit teeth. He didn't have the patience for Naruto to fuck around, which he _always_ did. He wanted to get straight to the point; but after pissing Naruto off, Sasuke doubted he was going to be rewarded anytime soon. "Sorry, what was that?" Naruto drawled, feigning naiveté as he kissed down Sasuke's chest. Sasuke squirmed, both excited and anxious as he never could be sure what Naruto would do.

_Hold my hands above my head_

_And push my face into the bed_

_Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute_

_You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse beat, beat, beat, beat_

_It's like a trigger, get me ready to shoot_

Naruto's sharp teeth bit lightly over one of the raven's erect nipples, he gave a low chuckle as Sasuke arched his back with a high pitched gasp as the mixed sensations shot through his nerves. Sasuke bit his lip as his body tried to distinguish the difference between the pain and pleasure; the two walked a very thin line, one that he and Naruto explored constantly. Sasuke liked pain, it gave him an incredible adrenaline rush and it made him crave it. In a way, it could make you appreciate pleasure more. Naruto slowly dragged his tongue over the bitten nipple, watching the raven squirm in desire, he was annoyed with the game yet he never found himself growing tired of it.

Naruto moved to Sasuke's other nipple and bit the hardened nub, eliciting a low whine from Sasuke. Naruto smirked as he felt Sasuke's erection throb where it was pressed against his inner thigh. "It never takes much to get you hot, does it?" Naruto teased.

_Wanna wrestle with me baby_

_Here's a sneak, little peek_

_You can dominate the game cause I'm tough_

_I don't play around that often_

_When I do, I'm a freak_

_So you'd better believe I like it rough_

He slowly kissed down the Uchiha's slim stomach, feeling him quiver. "I love how sensitive you are." Naruto snickered, pulling the hem of Sasuke's pants down a bit, nibbling the skin on his hip. Sasuke bit down on his lip in frustration; Naruto knew him too well, knew all of his weak places, and he was determined to abuse them.

Naruto slid his tongue up to Sasuke's navel, thoroughly enjoying when Sasuke whimpered shortly; Sasuke's lower stomach was extremely sensitive to touch. Naruto smirked, nipping the skin lightly before he made his way back down to Sasuke's hips. Sasuke bucked up in frustration. Naruto growled warningly, sinking his teeth into Sasuke's right hip.

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

_Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh_

_Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh_

_Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh_

Sasuke released a choked gasp when a sharp pain flared along his hip as Naruto slowly pulled his pants down. Blood bloomed from the bite-mark the blonde had left, Naruto lapped at it in a soothing action that didn't fool Sasuke; their game was only just beginning. Naruto planned to punish Sasuke, but they both knew they'd enjoy every second of it.

Sasuke smirked as Naruto tossed the rest of his clothes onto the floor, leaving Sasuke's body exposed to the person that had complete control over him. The mere thought of the sheer power Naruto had caused his heart to begin to race, though most of his blood was heading south. Naruto glanced over Sasuke's body, lust filling his eyes. Sasuke truly was gorgeous, his body was lithe though clearly muscled, his ivory skin begged to be marked. His blue gaze landed on Sasuke's straining erection.

"It takes so little to excite you, Sasuke. A real closet slut, aren't you?" Naruto smirked at Sasuke's enraged look, fully anticipating the kick Sasuke tried to land into his stomach. Naruto dug his nails into Sasuke's skin as he held his leg, pushing it up to Sasuke's chest. "And so flexible, perfect." Naruto's eyes flashed as he spoke. Sasuke hissed as the nails drew blood from where they were digging into his calf, he bit his tongue to refrain from snapping at Naruto.

_Hold me up against the wall_

_Give it till I beg, give me some more_

_Make me bleed, I like it raw_

_Like it raw, raw, raw_

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

Naruto raised his hand up and brought it down hard onto Sasuke's ass, the loud slap echoed throughout the room, along with Sasuke's surprised yelp. Naruto smirked, he loved how Sasuke's skin reddened when he was spanked. Sasuke's teeth bit down on his lower lip as Naruto slapped his ass again, his skin stung where Naruto's hand struck against it. "Fuck, Naruto!" Sasuke hissed. Naruto snickered in amusement, his hand rested against the heated skin of Sasuke's ass.

"You act like you don't like it, but _this _tells me different." Naruto murmured, his fingers wrapping tightly around Sasuke's member. Sasuke gasped, his back arching forward at the sensitive burst of pleasure. Sasuke grit his teeth tightly together as Naruto moved his hand along his erection at a torturously slow pace. Naruto snickered as he watched Sasuke's flushed expression morphing between pleasure and anger as he attempted to get Naruto to move his hand faster. Well, Naruto guessed his lover wouldn't appreciate this next surprise then.

Sasuke groaned in protest when he felt Naruto remove his hand for a moment; he would die if Naruto didn't do _something _soon. Naruto chuckled as he leaned back and picked up the cock ring; Sasuke began to ask Naruto what the hell he was doing when he felt something cold clasp around the base of his penis. He gasped sharply at the harsh shock of the cold substance, his eyes flying open upon realizing what it was. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the odious glare Sasuke gave him "Take it off!" Sasuke managed to sound commanding despite his obvious desire. Naruto's eyes flashed and his hand grabbed Sasuke's jaw in a tight grip, silencing the Uchiha.

_Hold me down and make me scream_

_Lay me on the floor_

_Me on the floor-or-or-or, me on the floor-or_

_Turn me on and take me out _

_Make me beg for more_

"Watch how you talk." Naruto hissed. Sasuke swallowed dryly, his body shivering in excitement at the dominant tone in the usually cheerful voice. This was what drew him to Naruto to begin with, discovering the underlying control Naruto exhibited. Naruto released Sasuke, a bruise was already beginning to form from the harsh grip. Sasuke was a talented little liar, however; whether the story was that he'd been in a fight or an accident, no one questioned him twice. Naruto grabbed a fistful of Sasuke's hair and pulled him up and onto his knees; Sasuke grunted as he was jerked up, wincing in pain when Naruto forced his head down. "Suck." Naruto growled; Sasuke pursed his lips as Naruto pushed his head closer to the weeping erection inches from his face. Sasuke glanced up once to see Naruto watching him with an impatiently raised brow.

Sasuke licked his suddenly dry lips, slowly opening his mouth and sliding his tongue across the tip of Naruto's erection. The bitter taste of the pre-cum landed on his tongue, causing his own cock to throb in lust. Naruto pushed Sasuke's head down a bit, forcing the raven to take Naruto's tip in. Sasuke coughed slightly at the suddenness of being forced to accept Naruto's erection into his mouth; he immediately relaxed his throat so he could be more comfortable and not end up gagging. Sasuke's tongue slid along the underside of Naruto's member, feeling the vein pulse against it. Naruto groaned in appreciation, his grip tightened in Sasuke's hair and he began moving Sasuke's head back and forth.

Sasuke shuddered as he listened to Naruto moan, knowing he was the cause of it was somehow satisfying. Sasuke dipped his tongue into the slit of Naruto's erection, earning a low hiss of pleasure. Naruto's eyes were half-open as he looked down at Sasuke. "Fuck, you look so good sucking my cock." Naruto murmured. Sasuke hummed lowly around Naruto's member, sending shocks of pleasure up the blonde's back; Sasuke took Naruto's cock completely into his mouth, his nose brushed against soft blonde curls. Naruto gave a guttural sound of pleasure and his hips bucked forward, Sasuke winced slightly; he knew he was going to have a sore throat later.

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

_Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh_

_Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh_

_Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh_

Naruto growled, his impatience getting the best of him at this point. Sasuke gasped when he was pulled off of Naruto's cock; Naruto jerked Sasuke up and crashed their lips together in a brutal kiss, their teeth clashed together and Sasuke whined shortly as he ground his hips against Naruto's. Naruto bit Sasuke's lower lip between his teeth, pulling it back slightly before he released it. Sasuke licked his lips, the metallic taste of blood filled his senses from the wound Naruto had created. "Please…" Sasuke panted, his erection was beginning to hurt. Naruto moved his lips across Sasuke's jawline, grazing his teeth along the skin lightly.

"Please what, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, feigning naiveté. Sasuke bit his already sore lower lip when Naruto sucked slowly down his throat, giving his collarbone a nip.

"Please just fuck me already!" Sasuke pleaded, finally giving in. Naruto smirked darkly; he loved hearing Sasuke beg and lose himself in lust. He was the only one that could drive Sasuke over the edge like this, the only one that could see Sasuke driven insane with ecstasy. Naruto growled possessively then, slamming his lips onto Sasuke's once more. Sasuke was his, no one else's. He spun Sasuke around and shoved the raven onto his stomach with his ass in the air. Sasuke groaned lowly when Naruto's hand slid down his stomach to his throbbing erection and rubbed it slowly. He rolled his hips into Naruto's hand, his oversensitive body responding instantly to every little touch.

Naruto nipped the small of Sasuke's back as he pushed two fingers into Sasuke's entrance; Sasuke arched his back with a ragged gasp, his muscles tightening around the unexpected intrusion. Naruto roughly scissored his fingers, not bothering to thoroughly prepare Sasuke; besides, sex wasn't sex without a bit of pain, in their minds. Sasuke hissed when Naruto retracted the fingers from his body, his muscles clenched at the loss. Naruto chuckled and rubbed the wet head of his erection against Sasuke's hole; Sasuke thrust his hips back with a carnal sound of need, desperate to have something inside of him already.

_Hold me up against the wall_

_Give it till I beg, give me some more_

_Make me bleed, I like it raw_

_Like it raw, raw, raw_

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

Naruto's nails dug into Sasuke's hips and he thrust himself forward, burying his member inside of Sasuke's body. He groaned lowly as the tight, hot muscle clamped around him. Sasuke cried out as he was stretched apart, the familiar burn shooting up his spine as Naruto thrust into him. Sasuke opened his mouth to release a sharply pitched moan when Naruto rolled his hips forward, his thick member rubbed at Sasuke's inner walls. Naruto held a tight grip on Sasuke's hips as he pulled out only to slam brutally back in; Sasuke bit the blankets bunched up beneath him to stifle his scream.

Naruto leaned over Sasuke to nip at his exposed throat; Sasuke tilted his head to give Naruto more access. Sasuke used to be annoyed when Naruto marked him, now he was beginning to want it. He wanted people to know he was with someone, maybe they would leave him alone then. Sasuke's breaths were punctuated with raw moans of pleasure as Naruto began pumping his hips harder; Sasuke felt Naruto's fingernails leaving scratches down his back and hips, the redness sharply contrasted with Sasuke's ivory skin.

"You're so damn tight, no matter how much I fuck you." Naruto growled against Sasuke's neck, Sasuke could do little more than moan in response. Naruto's hand tangled in Sasuke's dark hair, pressing the raven's face harder into the mattress. Sasuke gasped when Naruto's hot tongue slid down his back, the brutal thrusts never once pausing. Naruto shifted Sasuke's hips to get deeper inside of him; the angle let the tip of his erection strike against a sensitive bundle of nerves. Sasuke released a hoarse cry as electricity exploded through his system, immediately craving more.

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

_Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh_

_Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh_

_Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh_

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried out his lover's name to encourage him. Naruto groaned at hearing his name leave Sasuke's lips in such a salacious manner. He pounded into Sasuke's body relentlessly, abusing the Uchiha's prostate with each thrust. Sasuke felt his abdomen aching with the unbearable need to release, he couldn't take any more. "Naruto I c-can't!" Sasuke's voice was thick with lust as he tried to speak coherently through his heavy breathing. "P-please!"

Even he hardly knew what he was begging for, but Naruto did. He pulled Sasuke's back to his chest so that the Uchiha was sitting up on his knees as Naruto fucked him; Naruto's hand slid languidly down Sasuke's torso to his erection. Sasuke whimpered once Naruto's fingertips glided over the hot flesh, his muscles tightened like a coil. His orgasm was so close, he was _so_ close; this godforsaken ring was the only thing stopping Sasuke from coming.

"Is this what you want?" Naruto hissed against Sasuke's ear, his pace never faltering as he slammed his hips brutally into Sasuke's. He would make sure that the Uchiha wouldn't walk straight for at least a day. Sasuke made a choked sound, his head tilted back to lie on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto's teeth bit into Sasuke's neck as he felt Sasuke's muscles tighten around him almost painfully, he wouldn't last too much longer.

_Hold me up against the wall_

_Give it till I beg, give me some more_

_Make me bleed, I like it raw_

_Like it raw, raw, raw_

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

His fingers moved to the base of Sasuke's erection and unclasped the ring, letting it fall onto the mattress forgotten. Sasuke's entire body went rigid to the point that it hurt; Naruto's precise thrusts threw him entirely over the edge. Sasuke's scream echoed off of the walls as he released over the bed and his lower stomach.

Naruto's grip bruised Sasuke's waist as he sheathed himself fully into Sasuke and painted his insides with his own come. He panted softly, thrusting shallowly to ride out the high while Sasuke leaned heavily against him. Naruto slid out of Sasuke, some of his seed spilling out with him. Sasuke collapsed onto the bed in the mess he'd created, too exhausted to care.

Naruto leaned back on his heels, regaining his breath as he watched Sasuke pant feverishly, his obsidian eyes half shut and delirious. Naruto smiled lazily, carefully unlocking the handcuffs to free Sasuke's arms. Sasuke winced as he rolled onto his back; now that the adrenaline was wearing off the pain became more noticeable, but he never regretted it.

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

_Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh_

_Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh_

_Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh_

Naruto leaned over his lover, placing a hand beside his head as he captured Sasuke's swollen lips in a kiss, much softer than the previous ones. Sasuke was surprised by the affectionate action, Naruto hadn't ever kissed him like this; they had always been nothing but sex and roughness. Nonetheless, the kiss was…nice.

He wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders to pull him closer, basking in the warmth the other male radiated. Naruto gathered Sasuke in his arms to carry the worn Uchiha to the bathroom so they both could clean off. Sasuke murmured something to Naruto, causing the blonde to pause in shock for a moment. A grin took over Naruto's expression suddenly and he pressed a kiss to Sasuke's forehead.

_I love you, too._

_Hold me up against the wall_

_Give it till I beg, give me some more_

_Make me bleed, I like it raw_

_Like it raw, raw, raw_

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**Am I allowed to have a cheesy ending?**

**I've had this thing going for like, a year and I almost screamed in relief when I finished it though I'm not proud of it at all.**

**Come on, haven't you ever thought about this before? I thought it was just a perfect description. Sasuke is always an arrogant, pretentious asshole that always bosses everyone around! And Naruto is always the obnoxious, oblivious idiot that doesn't catch on to anything around him. I started to guess about how perhaps no one saw how they were behind closed doors, maybe Naruto got sick of Sasuke's shit, and maybe Sasuke is a closet masochist? *Smirks* **


End file.
